The Pain Felt inside and out
by grassfeather
Summary: A tokio hotel story. A Fight between the twins breaks out and one goes out to clear his head. When an accident happens the other twin blames his self. BILL, TOM, GEORG, and GUSTAV


Idea came from video on YouTube called BILL KAULITZ' ACCIDENT PART 1 AND 2. I CHANGED SOME THINGS BUT IT IS MOSTLY THE SAME. I suggest watch it. That the least I can do for the maker.

THE PAIN FELT INSIDE AND OUT

"Bill, I think we should take two weeks off." Tom spoke. They had been playing at many different gigs in a month.

"Tom, I agree but first we need to plan where our next will be held. I was thinking-."Bill started when Tom interrupted.

"That can wait. You need to take a break" Tom voice rose with agitation as he realized that his little his little brother was being stubborn. Yes, they are twins but Bill was always acting like the older one. "You must think about yourself, not just the band. You must know that you are tired."

"FUCK OFF TOM" Bill's voice was loud and full of anger and pain. Tom stepped back in surprise. He never saw his brother this angry. "I'm going for a walk...No wait. I'm going for a drive."Bill then stalked off. He got into his car and drove off. Tom snapped out of his shock. Tom knew his brother shouldn't be driving when pissed but at least he could cool off.

A few hours passed by and still no Bill. Gustav said that he could have gone for a long drive.

"I don't care. He needs to come home. He is angry. We should call him." There was worry in his voice.

"Georg is calling him now." Gustav sounded scared. Georg came in just then.

"He is not answering. He could be at the Hotel?"

"I'm going to check" Tom grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door. As he headed home the cops stopped him. There was an accident that had happened.

"What happened here?" Tom asked

"A car took a Semi head on. The car's driver went to the hospital. They don't think he will make it. The man was crying out in pain." The cop explained.

Tom noticed something. Something familiar. The car that hit the Semi was being towed away. "Oh MY GOD. That's my brother's car. OH MY GOD." Tom started to freak out. The cop told him which hospital and gave him an escort.

At the hospital, Tom talked to the receptionist.

"My brother, Bill Kaulitz, was in an accident. I would like to know where he is." Tom almost cried.

"He is in I.C.U. 3rd Floor." Tom thanked her and rushed to Third floor.

He reached Bill's room and tears started to well up. Bill's eyes were closed. Bill was heavily breathing.

"Bill. Bill" Tom called. Bill's eyes flew open. "What happened?"

"I was driving back when I fell asleep. I heard a horn and opened my eyes to see the Semi speeding towards me. He gasped in pain. Tears ran down his angelic face. "I love you."

"No Bill. Don't worry. You'll be fine. You can't leave me behind." Tom as tears came down his face. "I love you too. You are going to make it"

"I don't think so. I hurt all over. This pain is killing me. Tomi, I'm so sorry."He was crying and showing that it wasn't just for the pain.

"SHH. I'm sorry too, but that doesn't matter now. You just worry on getting better." Tom remembered what the cop said about Bill might not make the night. Tom was crying now.

The doctor came in to tall Tom that Bill needed to rest. Tom looked at Bill and promised to come back tomorrow. He hugged Bill and left. He called Georg and Gustav and told them what had happened. They told him that they are waiting at his hotel room for him.

At his hotel room, Tom remembered the way he saw his brother and remembered their fight. Tom couldn't take seeing his brother looking like that. All in pain and battered, so he cracked. He took his anger out on the wall. He hit, punched and kicked the wall.

"Calm down, Tom" Georg spoke.

"NO. IF WE HADN'T FOUGHT OVER SOMETHING SO FOOLISH, HE WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL. IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT." Tom started to cry. Gustav came over and hugged him. Georg sat next to him on the other side. The Drummer and the base guitarist stayed with Tom the whole night. None of them slept.

In the morning, Tom got a call. "Hallo" Tom answered.

"Tom. I'm sorry to inform you that your brother, Bill Kaulitz, passed away in the night. He had MASSIVE INTERNAL BLEEDING that we couldn't stop or control. I'm sorry."

Tom dropped his phone, his legs buckled and he went down crying. Gustav picked up the phone and talked to the doctor. The doctor informed him on the situation at hand then hung up. They all cried that night.

Gustav and Georg hadn't seen tom since the funeral over a week ago. It had been two weeks since Bill" death. When they walked into his house, the unbelievable happened. There, on the floor, laid Tom. Gustav called for help while Georg checked for vitals. There were none. Georg tried to revive him but it was in vain... Tom was dead. Gustav and Georg realized that they had lost their two best friends in a span of two weeks. Nearby were pills. Tom had overdosed. Then Gustav noticed something on the other side of Tom. A letter addressed to them. It was from Tom. Gustav read it out loud.

_Dear Gustav and Georg,_

_I'm sorry to do this. I just couldn't live without Bill. The pain I felt since his death wouldn't go away. I felt like I was dying inside. So I choose to join him and be in peace forever with him. Let my mother know. Remember, Bill and me will always watch over you. I will miss you but I will miss him more. It has been a pleasure rocking, singing and being friends with you._

_You friend,_

_Tom Kaulitz_

_The End._

_Please review._


End file.
